narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Leaf out of the Forest
This Part Describe's Konohagakure's Alliance Talk with Takigakure and Kirigakure & Sunagakure--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 06:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Road to the Waterfall "Well, As per our Alliance in Naruto's Book goes, We need to travel north and west of the Valley of the End's to reach Takigakure. That isn't quite a nuisance though !" said Shikanō as he waited for Gen to arrive at the Village Gate. Gen walked towards the gate of the village, tightening his bandanna around his neck. He smirked when he caught sight of Shikanō and walked over to him. "I see that preparations are set," he said, "Takigakure. This is going to be such a long trip." "We'd better start soon !"said Shikanō,as he prepared to leave, adding,"Hope our Defence's are done". After a few hour's of walking, Shikanō and Gen reached a huge tree, which was as they termed the Tree of Hero's Drink. Then, out of the forest walked out Orochi Uchiha, his Sharingan active. Shikanō knew that trouble lurked as he looked at Orochi, he rushed in front of him, asking who he was. "I ama Orochi Uchiha, a member of The Reapers." Said Orochi. "And I can't let you pass.""Look, This is an Urgent matter, Let us through ! you are wasting our time....sso called Orochi", shouted Shikanō. "I can't do that. Odin orders so. Now die!" Says Orochi, activating Amaterasu. "Not gonna happen today!" Gen shouted, using his near-inhuman speed to bypass the attack. He weaved hand signals and gathered chakra in his hands. "Get back, Shikanō! Use this technique to your advantage!" He created a ball of white energy and tossed it Orochi's way, creating a large blast of blinding light. "Ah ! Got it Gen !" Shikanō said as he released his Shadow's toward's Orochi to Possess him. "Too slow!" Orochi shouted from the light. The light became blue, and in the space where Orochi was, stood Orochi's Susanoo, its double sword ready. Gen jumped back and got into a fighting stance, "Looks like we have our work cut out for us," he said as he weaved a series of hand signals and slammed his hands onto the ground. The earth turned around his arms and created two giant gloves of hard stone. Orochi weaved hand signs at a really fast speed. His Susanoo followed. A giant blue fireball formed from the chakra he has collected from other shinobi and came at both Shikano and Gen. Gen managed to block the fireball with his stone gloves, but he was knocked onto the ground by the collision. Rising to his feet, he weaved a series of hand signals and jumped above Orochi and his Susanoo. "Take this!" he shouted, blowing a blast of fiery black ashes at his opponent, which exploded on impact. The ground shoke as Orochi's Susanoo fell. But Orochi wasn't close to finished. Not even close. Orochi stood along with his Susanoo, shaking off the attack. Then, after performing a number of hand signs, a mass of blue fireballs surrounded Shikano and Gen and came at them. This was his Fireball Barrage move. A shadow snuck towards Orochi, as Shikanō silently took control of his opponent from behind. "Gen, take care of yourself for a minute, I got him," Shikanō said revealing the Shikanō that got caught with Gen in the Fireball was a Shadow clone. Gen smiled and dropped to one knee as the scalera in his eyes changed from red back to white. Using his Foreseeing Mind's Eye Technique, he was able to find out what Orochi was up to in the first few seconds of battle. The technique drained quite a bit of chakra, but he was glad it worked out. He jumped in the air in time to evade the fireballs and dropped a distance away. "You shouldn't underestimate Konoha shinobi," he chuckled. "And you shouldn't underestimate a member of the Reapers," Orochi smirked. "I have lots of chakra left. And this stupid shadow technique's time is up. Now! Fire Style: Waves of Fire!" Instantly 4 waves of fire were create and came at Gen and Shikano as the shadow receded. I have a bigger mission than this, thought Orochi. This is only part of it. D-dammit! Gen thought as the fire waves hit him head on. Thanks to a quick release of the Wind Release: Spiraling Impulse Technique, Gen managed to divert some of the fire before it could do any major harm. However, the attack still dealt quite a bit of damage. Rolling to his feet, he glared at the Uchiha ahead of him. "And I used to like Uchiha techniques," he growled, "At least I'm having a little bit of fun." "You have no idea." Said Orochi. "Get ready for this." Orochi got out a clay object. A dragon. Orochi weaved hand signs and siad, "Yang Style: New Creation!" Orochi breathed a white mist on the dragon. It grew to twice the size of an average human. It stirred and its brown eyes became crimison. It moved its huge limbs and faced the two ninja. "This is where I cut our meeting short." Orochi said, his Susanno disappearing. "Have fun!" Orochi said before disappearing and leaving Shikano and Gen to deal with the dragon. Gen got into a ready stance and faced the dragon, his eyes flashing. "I guess I'm going to teach this serpent to beg," he said, "It'll need to beg for mercy after I show it the powers that I contain." The dragon roared at Gen and charged up a gigantic fireball. The dragon then thrusted it at Gen, a huge roar echoing off all the trees. Gen jumped back and created another stone glove to absorb the impact of the attack, tossing him back some distance. He landed with a harsh thud, but he recovered in time to get to his feet. "Let's plat firefight!" he shouted, weaving a flash of hand signals and shouting loudly, generating a large torrent of flames towards the dragon. The dragon stood and absorbed the jutsu. The dragon then inhaled and shot it back at Gen and Shikano, at the cost of destorying itself in the process. Another clay dragon, left behind by Orochi as back-up, began to live and grow. During the battle Gen recieved a messenger bird that carried two letters: the first one read *Fire has consumed most of the battlefields here in the first battle we're falling back to konoha and will wait for your orders there" and the second one read *i dont know if you recieved the same letter i did but i believe that we have won the first of the battles of this war. That being said, konoha has fallen back to the village and is awaiting our orders. Please make haste and confirm the alliance with Takigakure and head back to konoha immediately.* The fire blast grew closer and closer, using the air to increase its power. Road to the Mist Yasuki recieved a toad from Rogen telling him to head to Kirigakure and it also told Kioto to head back to the village and prep for war. Rogen jumped from limb to limb and passed Kioto and nodded to him and kept going and finally caught up to yasuki as they were already close to Kirigakure. Within the foggy array of trees scattered across the a mercenary carefully surveys the chilly forest around a crystal clear lake, where he was hoping to intercept the Konoha envoy to Kirigakure. Scouting wasn't the silver haired swordsman's specialty, but after his extensive career heading off a few Leaf shinobi at the last moment was quite possible. Catching the appearance of movement through the thin mist encompassing the lake and surrounding trees the mercenary quickly identifies a pair of shinobi leaping through the treeline. Identifying the group's affiliation from the slight glint off of their forehead protectors, the mercenary triggers a detonation of explosive tags several meters in front of the Leaf-nin in order to hopefully halt their immediate progression. Stepping onto the lake the swordsman begins to slowly walk in the general direction of his newly found opponents. Following the explosion Rogen and Yasuki jumped down to the ground Yasuki grabbing his brass knuckles and Rogen grabbing his Kunai blade preparing their selves. Yasuki saying to Rogen "get ready this is Kirigakure, home of the Seven Swordsman" Continuing his steady pace across the lake it appeared to Nōsei that his targets had yet to recognize his presence. "Yo," the swordsman announced as he stops several paces from the shore, the still water beneath his feet. While it would have been more efficient to take them by surprise, Nōsei was simply unable to silence the voice of his conscious. Calmly waiting for a reply from the pair of shinobi the silver haired individual carefully layed his wrist over the handle of the blade at his waist. Rogen and yasuki both looked over at the silver haired shinobi with a large sword on his back and Rogen said "We're here for an alliance with Kirigakure not for a fight" "Indeed you are, but I'm afraid I'm here to prevent just that," Nōsei replies coldly, "Go home leaf ninja...don't drag your problems throughout the entire continent." Pulling the ebony blade from his back and lowering it to his side Nōsei's tone becomes deathly solemn, "You've received your warning...how do you plan to proceed?" Rogen stepped forward and said "Somehow Konoha has been blackmailed and Etengakure has engaged us in war and we need help, they've gathered reinforcements and we need reinforcements and i'm asking you to nicely come along" as Rogen prepared himself for an attack. "I'm afraid you continue to misunderstand," Nōsei explains before crossing the distance from Rogen in an instant with the blade outstretched to the side, "You should have retreated when you had the chance." Rotating himself more quickly that would be expected with a sword of such size Nōsei attempts a shallow cut across the chūnin's midsection. Rogen saw the cut coming and ducked and reached in and grabbed Nosei's wrist and brought his wind chakra infused kunai blade up going twards his neck. Releasing the ebony blade from his grasp Nōsei is free to intercept Rogen's attack in a similar manner, catching the leaf ninja's wrist before the kunai was able to make its mark. Deadlocked with his opponent the silver haired swordsman briefly considers his options before the supposedly dropped blade flips up off of the ground, without any apparent aid. As the blade whirls it becomes obvious that it's trajectory would pass directly through Rogen's forearms if he doesn't break free from Nōsei and pull himself back away from the sword's path. Rogen quickly released his hand and jumped back and said "I didn't catch your name good sir" "I'm merely the caretaker of a certain old shrine," Nōsei claims as he grasps the hovering blade from its rotation, "My name died a long time ago." Lowering the jet-black sword to his side the swordsman raises his free hand in order to motion Rogen to advance. "an old shrine?" rogen looked at the swordsman with an odd eye. Rogen then used Earth Release: Binding Chains to bind the swordsman. For a moment after Nōsei had been bound with the earthen chains he remained motionless, not reacting to change in scenario. "Both earth and wind," a voice came from several feet beside Rogen, revealing that what the swordsman had replaced himself with the over-sized blade. "You have really revealed too much of your arsenal too quickly," Nōsei explained calmly as chakra began to radiate around one of his hands. Trust me i haven't shown you anything yet but how did you know i had wind chakra too?" Rogen said looking at Nōsei. "I had my suspicions after you infused that kunai with chakra, but you were kind enough to quell any doubts I may have had," Nōsei explains as the chakra he was preparing solidifies into a translucent blade. Grasping the blade securely the swordsman points his newly conjured weapon towards the Leaf-nin. "I'm truly sorry," he thinks to himself, "This is the only choice with which I'm willing to live." Rogen looked at the sword and said "thats a good lookin sword my friend, but this fight is meaningless" as he took a stance and used Wind Release: Thrusting Wind Palm. Without pausing for hesitation the swordsman makes a powerful vertical swipe as Rogen's technique draws near, bisecting the sharpened gale with near perfection. As the separate halves of the technique collide with the lakes surface, sending up twin bursts of water, Nōsei begins to steadily approach the Leaf-nin with a serious look upon his face. "Wind techniques of that level aren't going to be sufficient enough to achieve your goal," he comments as he continues to make his way toward Rogen, step by step. My goal uh, let me tell you what my goal is Yoshitsune: Right now it's to get to the village and ask for an alliance but something tells me that you forget that i didn't come here alone i came here with a teammate *looking over his shoulder where Yasuki was standing* how do you knwo he hasn't already reached the village? and your right that technique isn't going to touch you but i have moves up my sleeve that will" as he charged at Nosei and used Cyclone blade. "He didn't seem like the type to leave a companion behind, but perhaps I was mistaken," Nōsei comments as he charges forward as well, seeking to clash his blade with Rogen's technique. As the two techniques are about to collide with one another the swordsman releases a jagged burst of wind from around the translucent blade. Ending his dash several feet past his opponent the silvered haired individual wonders if he was able to score a strike upon his foe. Meanwhile a shard of chakra fractures off the edge of his blade, obviously not holding up against the intensity of the leaf ninja's technique perfectly. "your right, Yasuki is one not to leave a companion behind but in the case of war, this is a mission and the way we work is we finish our mission knowing that the companion that we leave behind is more than capable of handling him or her self, complete the mission and then back track to help our comrades" rogen said as he turned around with his Eagle Eye active and a gash leading from the middle of his chest to his right shoulder he grabbed his shoulder in pain and siad "good move, nice sword" as he used Cross Storm to send a beam of pure wind chakra at Nōsei. Glancing over at his previous blade bound in earthen chains for a split second Nōsei causes the ebony construct of disappear like a shadow fading in the light. Following up, without delay as Rogen's technique closes in on him, the swordsman places his free hand upon the ground causing a dense wall of stone rise in front of him, intercepting the wind beam. The leaf-nin's skill collides with Nōsei's defense, resulting in a massive explosion that kicks up a significant amount of debris. As the air begins to clear the silver haired swordsman can be seen with a few shallow cuts from the colliding techniques, but appears able to have avoided the full brunt of his opponent's technique. "It seems I underestimated your strength," he compliments calmly as he surveys the path of destruction before him, "Though I have to thank you for letting me borrow your chakra...it really saved me just now." Regaining his stance Nōsei's blade begins to disintegrate into countless sparkling shards, before disappearing from sight. "I suppose substitution blades aren't going to be enough to defeat you," he explains as he draws the white katana from his waist. "Your right substitution blades ain't gonna do diddly squat to me" Rogen said as the cut that appeared on his chest from before had now disappeared.Then out of water came Spinning bladescoming right at Nosei at top speed as well as a Water Dragon. "So you do have accelerated healing...I'll keep that in mind," Nōsei comments as he eyes the dragon and kusarigama come hurtling toward him from the water, "I suppose I don't need to be as careful with you." Taking a quick sweep with his blade as Rogen's attacks close in a thin wave of chakra is fired in an attempt to intercept. While the water dragon is cleaved in half causing it to crash to his left and right, the kusarigama is merely knocked off course. "I'm curious to find out the limits of your regeneration," the swordsman comments as he channels lightning through his blade and across the soaked ground towards Rogen. With a puzzled look "Accelerated healing??? no i just activated a technique" as he jumped up and used Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon to counter the lightning and and attack Nōsei and while Rogen attacked another water technique came up from behind Nōsei. Due to the fact that lightning chakra naturally surpasses earth, Rogen's earth dragon is torn to shreds and Nōsei's lightning leaps off of the ground towards the airborne shinobi. Meanwhile, upon hearing the distress of the lake behind, the swordsman places his hand on the ground moistened by Rogen's water dragon, "Next...I'll borrow your water." Without delay a wall of water rises behind him, blocking the barrage of sharks. Turning towards the direction of the water technique Nōsei calls out, "A collaborative assault, huh. I wasn't sure if the water was his...but it belongs to the the superior leaf-nin, correct?" Yasuki came out of the water and said "good assumption Nōsei" then he used Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge and sent a giant lightning vulture at Nōsei as rogen took the hit in the air. Surprised that the second shinobi had somehow ascertained his identity Nōsei fails to properly respond to the lightning technique as it crashes down upon him. As the debris clears from the collision the silver haired shinobi can be seen on one knee, electrical discharges running across his body. While he is initially silent facing downward he quietly murmurs after a few moments. "Regrettable..." he speaks with a hint of pain in his voice, "...to be thrown off by something as trivial as that." Pulling himself to his feet a sudden electrical burst is emanated around him, along with a sound reminiscent of thunder. "You must be rather intelligent to come to such a conclusion, considering that your country confirmed my death several years ago," Nōsei explains coldly as he attempts to shake off the massive jolt he just received. After taking the hit Rogen landed on the ground hard and stood back up after a few minutes and said to Nosei "What if that shrine that your protecting gets attacked our enemy then what're you gonna do??" and then Yasuki said to himself and to Nosei "So you're that shinobi that we apparently thought was killed a few years ago?!" "Killed...try executed," Nōsei begins, obviously annoyed with the topic. "For defending myself against a relative to your country's daimyō your country threatened to pit Konohagakure against Suna unless I was handed over," Nōsei explains while keeping track of both of his opponent's movements, "While simply losing my life to prevent the advent of war between supposed allies wasn't a problem...my death wasn't what your daimyō truly wanted." Apparently regaining a majority of his mobility Nōsei attempts to conclude his lecture, "So, basically your country confirmed my execution without any plans of doing so. Furthermore, after I failed to agree to the conditions of my survival several things happened, most of which I have no need to repeat. Simply put, I made my escape and lived as a dead man without informing either Konoha or Suna that my death was false, to avoid potential conflict. As suspected the daimyō covered this event up and stuck with the report of my demise." Turning his attention to Rogen the silver haired swordsman addresses the chūnin's question, "Don's misunderstand my position...my attempt to disrupt your village isn't out of any spite over the past. I'm simply in a bind at the moment. Recovering what your enemy has taken from me is more important than protecting the memories of an old clan. Regardless the two of you have created enough of a disturbance that meeting with Kiri directly probably isn't going to be necessary...how do you want to progress from here?" Yasuki calmly walked over to Nosei and said "i'm sorry for what my village had done to you and has saught out to do to you in the past, that was the village of the past and on behalf of them i ask for your forgiveness. as for what you want to recover from our enemy, join forces with us and i swear on my life that Konoha will help you retrieve what you seek even if i myself will help you and i promise we will get it." Hearing the conversation Rogen looked at the two and said "i honestly never heard about this event Nosei but i'll tell you right now Konoha would be very lucky to have you on our team to fight by our side." "You leaf-nin really let your guard down too easily," Nōsei comments coldly as he spies Kirigakure shinobi closing in on their position. Spinning around the swordsman pierces Rogen's chest with his blade, letting the chūnin collapse onto the ground. Without delay Nōsei turns his attention onto Yasuki who had begun to leap in his direction. Channeling a chirping electrical current into the palm of his hand Nōsei electrocutes the Jōnin before having to deflect several kunai thrown from one of the mist ninja. Glancing over his opponents for a split second the swordsman wraps wind around himself, disappearing from view. The Kiri shinobi crowd around Rogen and Yasuki making sure they will survive their wounds.